The Question
by Aramira
Summary: What's a zerbert? Logan asked, Rogue shows him and faces the consequences. Not much of a plot, wink. ONESHOT. Rating for a reason.


**Author's note: This fic contains explicit material, adult eyes only. Also I don't own any of the X-Men, so please don't sue me, I have no money.**

The Question

"What's a zerbert?"

"Huh?" Rogue was thrown by the weirdest question she had ever heard come out of the Wolverine's mouth. She was in her room, doing her University homework when Logan strolled in, kicking the door closed behind him to drown out the screams of the students from down the hallway.

"I heard one of the kids talking about a zerbert. What the Hell is it?" Logan frowned as Rogue laughed. She put her laptop on her desk and patted the bed next to her. Logan sat down next to her and complied with suspicion when she pushed him into a laying down position on is back.

"This is a zerbert." Rogue told him. What she did next took him so by surprise he didn't react right away. She leaned over, pushed up his shirt and blew on his stomach. She found herself being flipped over and Logan had her hands above her head in one of his hands and he was holding her down with his weight.

"_That_ was a mistake kid." Her eyes widened in sudden fear as he growled at her. He lowered his head and slid his hand up under her shirt, baring her taut stomach. She dissolved into laughter as he blew on her stomach.

"Logan stop! That tickles." She squirmed but he kept on torturing her. Feeling her squirm under him he started to get hard. He stopped blowing on her stomach and started kissing it. He licked a line from her bellybutton, across her stomach and into the hollow of her waist; he was rewarded with a moan.

He licked his way to her other side, his free hand stroking her bare skin. His fingertips and tongue brought goosebumps to her body and she squirmed more slowly under him, eliciting a groan from him. He pushed her shirt higher and his kisses followed until he was right below her breasts. He went higher to kiss her mouth,

His other hand came up to hers and their fingers interlaced as they kissed. His tongue probed into her mouth and she sucked on it before pushing hers into his mouth. He maneuvered himself between her legs as they kissed. He pressed his thigh up between her legs and she groaned, rubbing herself against him.

Rogue put her hands under his shirts and dragged her fingernails up and down his back and arms. Finally she pulled his shirt off and stroked his chest, rubbing his nipples until they hardened. His mouth was still on hers and he groaned into her as she let her hand skate quickly across the bulge in his jeans.

Logan pulled her shirt off and tossed it on the floor next to his before ravishing her bare skin with kisses, he started in her ear then onto her neck, across her collarbone and down between her breasts. He pulled her bra down and cupped both breasts in his hands rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. He bent to take one in his mouth and Rogue arched her back into his touch.

He fondled her while suckling, enjoying the feel of her nipples getting harder under his ministrations. She wound her hands in his hair and pushed her thigh into his groin. Her breath was ragged and her temperature had risen, he could smell her arousal now and it made his jeans very uncomfortable. She had her hands firmly on his ass now and she pulled him up to grind her mouth into his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up, bringing her with him, he was on his knees and she was straddling his lap.

She brushed her bare breasts on his chest and he bent his head to suckle them again. He pulled her bra back into place and traced kisses along her collarbone and then up her jaw to her mouth where he took full control, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She broke the kiss to suck on his earlobe.

She kissed and licked at his ear then his neck, occasionally nipping at his skin. His hands slid down to cup her ass and she rolled forward to place herself directly on his groin. He made a strangled noise as she plunged her hands between them and undid his jeans. They both kneeled up high and slid each other's jeans off. Rogue sat back and lifted her legs to let him pull hers off, showing him a tantalizing view of her thong.

She was wearing a matching pair of red panties and bra. "Fuck me." He murmured.

"That's the general idea sugar." She replied with a wicked grin and yanked his jeans and underwear off. He growled and launched himself at her, she shrieked and laughed then moaned as his hand slid between her legs. She relaxed into the bed as his skilled fingers slid inside her panties then along her folds before slipping inside her. She moaned and arched as his thumb found her clit and began to rub is slowly. "O God Logan."

He grinned at her then closed his eyes as she reached over to grasp his erection in her hand. His movements faltered as she stroked him with one hand and fondled his balls with her other. "Lay back." She whispered in his ear between kisses. He complied, wondering just when he lost control of the situation. Thought was obliterated as he felt her warm, wet mouth close over him.

When he opened his eyes a moment later the sight was almost too much to take. She was bent over him and her silhouette showed her tiny waist flare out into her hips and her perfectly round ass with her red thong splitting the image. He put his hands in her hair and when she made momentary eye contact he felt his balls tighten and he almost came.

He tried to relax into the pleasure but she was keeping him on edge by changing her rhythm and stopping to flick her tongue along his length and around the head. His hands dropped to the bed and he grabbed handfuls of covers as she made his toes curl. She made little noises of pleasure whenever he moaned, groaned or (_fuck_) whimpered and he thought he just might pass out.

She finally stopped teasing him and let his orgasm build. He was moaning her name in a mantra and when he finally stopped she knew he was close so she lifted her eyes to his face. His eyes were closed and his jaw muscles tensed, he was sexy as fuck and she was getting close to her own orgasm just watching and listening to him.

Finally he reached down and pressed his fingers to a spot under his balls to keep himself form ejaculating. He started to come, and Rogue kept up the pace as he started to shudder and gasp. She let him go slowly as he collapsed back onto the bed, his pleasure run through. She crawled up the bed to lie alongside him, tucked into the crook of his arm.

She smiled at the wasted expression on his face and kissed his cheek, he turned her face with his hand on her cheek to kiss her lips. "You are fucking amazing."

"I know." She grinned then giggled as he nuzzled her neck. His nuzzling soon turned to serious kissing and tingles ran through her like fire from his touch. His hands roamed her body but he teased her by avoiding her most sensitive spot. He rolled her on top of him to kiss her and he ran is hands from her shoulders, down her sides, over the roundness of her perfectly round ass and down the sides of her inner thighs.

Rogue moaned his name, pleading without words and he slid his hand back over her cheek then down again, this time along her thong directly around to her warmest spot. She gasped as he rubbed her through the thin fabric. He felt his cock stir as she squirmed around in pleasure on top of him. Her breath was coming more ragged in his ear so he took his hand away and rolled her over.

He knelt at her feet and took her thong slowly off, stroking her long, smooth legs as he did so. He stroked back up her legs as he positioned himself between them. He slipped his hands under hips and he bent his face to lick her slowly from back to front. Rogue gasped arched her back as the intense feeling washed over her.

Logan explored her folds with his tongue before stopping to suckle her clit. Rogue didn't know if she was about to pass out, scream or come when Logan started flicking her with is tongue after slipping two fingers inside her. She was so close to orgasm she could only let out incoherent noises as he skillfully pleasured her.

Logan was hard now, ready to take her but he could wait for her to reach her climax, it wouldn't be long now. She was flexing her stomach muscles as well as her inner walls rhythmically as she started to come. Logan groaned as she shuddered under him, crying out his name. He felt her clamp down on his fingers and finally release as her orgasm eased. He lifted his head to look at her and she was breathing heavily, her breasts bouncing enticingly.

He disengaged from her and she jerked with after-spasms. She sighed and closed her eyes as he crawled up the bed to kiss her cheek. "Don't go to sleep on me darlin'."

"I won't." She promised. "I just need to recover." He placed a hand on her breast and watched her. Her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed, he watched her breath slow and when he judged she wasn't too sensitive he kissed her shoulder. He slipped her bra strap down and kissed up to her neck, enjoying her sigh as she turned her head to give him access to her flesh.

He sucked gently on her neck and fondled her breast, re-awakening her desires. She let out soft moans as he found her sensitive spots and sent shivers through her. Logan sat Rogue up and she crossed her arms across her chest. He sipped her other bra strap down and kissed her shoulder, then he undid the back and he kissed her there as well.

She slid her arms out of the straps one by one, keeping her bra in place with one arm. She was sitting on the bed with her legs tucked ender her, the dark v between her legs visible, her hair disheveled and hanging down below her shoulders, the afternoon sun making her skin glow. Logan suddenly wished he could draw like Piotr, or at very least had a camera handy.

He growled and took her wrists and spread her arms, letting her bra drop so she was completely naked. She smiled demurely at him and he pushed her gently backwards onto the bed. She spread her legs as he knelt between them and he positioned himself, just touching her. It was agony not to slam into her as she rose to meet him. He pushed in as slowly as he could manage and they both tensed up with the fulfillment.

Rogue rose to meet each of his thrusts. He lay over her, one hand behind her head as they kissed. Her hands roamed freely along his body, stroking and lightly scratching as their bodies moved in sync. Their kisses were almost languid; a slow, thorough exploration of each other's mouths and lips. Logan sat up and pulled Rogue along with him.

They sat facing each other, still joined, still slowly kissing. Logan's hands were on her hips, assisting her rolling motion. He slid his hand up her body and into her hair; pushing her head back he traced kisses along her jaw line, then down her neck and over the swells of her breasts. She had one hand on the back of his neck and the other stroked his bare chest.

Logan wrapped his arm around her and lifted her, changing their position so he was reclining on her pillows and she was straddling him. They were both moaning and breathing heavily as she rode him. He placed his hands on her breasts and fondled them before slipping his hands down to hold her hips. One hand slid over far enough that he could reach her clit with his thumb.

The sun was striking her across the chest and he could see her stomach flutter as her breath hitched with the new sensation. She groaned and squeezed him tight with her inner walls, milking him and bringing him leaps closer to orgasm. Her hands were on his chest and when he touched her slit her hands spasmed closed, scratching him. He hissed and closed his eyes momentarily, when he opened them the scratches were gone.

Rogue was moaning and starting to clamp down hard, he had to focus in order to avoid coming when she did. She came with a long, low moan, barely able to move her hips. Logan was helping her along, thrusting hard and still stroking her clit. She collapsed into him and they lay still for a few moments before he started moving his hips again.

It had taken a good deal of concentration not to peak when she did. The look on her face combined with her vocalizations and movements had him so close he was only moments away now. Rogue had climaxed but it only left her at a higher plateau, she wasn't satisfied, not yet. She rolled her hips in a circular motion, still laying on him her clit was stimulated as well. She lay kisses on Logan's chest as she tangled her hands in his hair.

His hands were on her hips, stroking her skin as she directed the movements. He closed his eyes and started rising to meet her, getting closer to pleasure-filled oblivion. He put an arm around her waist and flipped over, one hand behind her head. She wrapped her legs around him and rose to meet his thrusts, gasping at each movement. Their faces were inches apart as she started to orgasm.

She spoke his name as the pleasure coursed through her. Her inner embrace clamped down and released in intense spasm and Logan was coming too. He grunted and gasped as his orgasm struck. They both strained against their clenching muscles, gasping and shuddering until the pleasure ran its course. Logan collapsed on her and slowly rolled to the side, not wanting to crush her.

Rogue rolled with him, not yet willing to separate, she let her arms loosely wrap around his head. She lay on top of him, his arms around her waist, one hand in her hair. They simply lay there as their breathing became normal. Finally Rogue rolled off him and pushed her hair out of her face. Then she spoke, "Any more questions?"


End file.
